A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for transferring liquids from one container to another container. More specifically, the present invention relates to such liquid transferring systems that are particularly useful for transferring a viscous liquid. Even more specifically, this invention relates to viscous liquid transfer systems that facilitate transferring the viscous liquid between containers of the same or different sizes.
B. Background
Many viscous liquids, which include such products as paint, ketchup, mustard, syrup, shampoo and the like, are supplied in bottles, cans, jars or other containers. Most such products are utilized by rotating the container to a position where the top opening is facing downward to allow the product to pour, often very slowly, out of the container. A problem for users of such products is that as the product is used and the container reaches a point where it becomes nearly empty of the product, there is a certain amount of product left in the container that is difficult to utilize because the viscous nature of the product requires the user to wait an unreasonable amount of time for the product to pour out of the container. For many viscous liquid products, the amount of product remaining at this product low point can be somewhat substantial, depending on the viscous nature of the product. If the product at the bottom of the container is not recovered, then it will generally be discarded with the “empty” container. In addition to being a waste of product and, therefore, money, the remaining product in the container can be harmful to the environment. Depending on how the container is disposed, the product remaining in the container can contaminate the soil, groundwater and/or surface waters. In addition, the products can be harmful or even dangerous, particularly when mixed with other disposed products, to those persons who must handle the refuse or who otherwise come into contact with the products(s) in the nominally empty containers.
Some product suppliers attempt to reduce the amount of otherwise unrecoverable product remaining in the container by providing a container that is manufactured out of a material that can be squeezed to force the product from the container. Many users attempt to recover as much product as possible by either storing the container in an upside down condition so the viscous liquid product gathers, due to gravity, near the top of container so as to be ready for use or by heating up the product to make it at somewhat less viscous and easier to pour. Unfortunately, many products are not provided in or suitable for use in containers that are squeezable, cannot be efficiently or conveniently stored in an upside down condition and are unsafe or otherwise unsuitable for being heated to make the product less viscous. Examples of such products include paint that is provided in cans, syrup and like products that can be very messy if not carefully opened after being stored upside down and ketchup, mustard and like products that lose their desired consistency if heated.
Another approach to recovering product remaining in a container is to transfer the product to another container. For a certain amount of the product, the transfer of the product can be accomplished by simply pouring the contents of one container into a second container. As with use of the product, however, a significant amount of viscous liquid product will not easily transfer, such as by pouring, to the second container. In fact, in order to recover substantially all of the remaining product, most viscous liquids would require the user to hold the container in a pouring position above the second container for an unreasonable amount of time. To simplify the process of transferring a viscous fluid from one container to another, users will often place the container to be emptied in an upright or a generally upright position over the container which is to receive the viscous liquid so the liquid will flow from the first container to the second container over time, with the opening of the first container in as close alignment with the opening of the second container to eliminate or at least reduce spillage of the liquid. Although some containers are configured such that they can be placed in a balanced condition above another similarly configured container, for most containers this approach is not practical or even possible without some type of support apparatus or mating device to hold the upside down container in the desired position above the container to receive the viscous liquid.
The prior art discloses a number of different types of devices and systems for transferring viscous liquid from one container to another. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,080 to Foust, U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,720 to Barnoski, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,499 to Fluster and U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,267 to Seablom are representative of devices and systems that are utilized to transfer viscous liquids from a first bottle to a second bottle. Each of these patents, and others related thereto, describe devices and systems wherein the top of the first bottle is placed in a mating relationship with the top of the second bottle with the first bottle inverted over the second bottle to facilitate flow of the viscous liquid from the first bottle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,261 to Brdlik discloses a paint storing system for recovering and storing paint that would otherwise be left in a partially emptied paint can. This system utilizes a plastic bag supported in an upright position in a bag holder container and a lid that is secured to the top of the bag holder container and which receives an inverted paint can so paint will flow through a funnel-shaped hole in the lid into the bag, which is then removed from the bag holder container for storage. U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,991 to Ackerman discloses a paint scan spill guard having a downwardly projecting engaging member that engages the channel of the paint can rim and an upwardly disposed funnel-like member. The patent does not disclose a system that allows the user to beneficially transfer a viscous fluid between containers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,706,480 to Saddler, U.S. Publication No. 2008/0053566 to England, U.S. Publication No. 2004/0045631 to White, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,107 to Gaal and U.S. D576,848 to Williams all disclose container adapters that are received over or inside the container opening and provide a funnel or funnel-like upwardly disposed portion that facilitates pouring liquid from or pouring liquid into the container in a manner that reduces spillage and prevents damage to the rim of the container. None of these patents show a system for beneficially transferring a viscous fluid between containers. U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,230 to Jacobson, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,601 to Novick describe lids for containers that facilitate stacking the bottom of one container on the top of another container. The patent to Jacobson also shows use of center aperture through which a beverage may be brewed in the container below when it is used in a beverage brewer. Neither of these patents show the devices being utilized to transfer a viscous liquid from one container to another. Examples of lids having spout or spout-like features for use on paint cans and the like are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,489 to Giarrante, U.S. Des. 329,981 to Card and U.S. Des. 315,781 to Hart, et al. Although these patents show a lid that facilitates pouring a liquid from the container through the spout, as opposed to pouring directly over the edge of the container, they do not show use of the lids to beneficially transfer a viscous fluid from one container to another.
Although the prior art does disclose various systems for transferring a viscous liquid from a first container to a second container, these systems are not commonly utilized or available despite the large number of people who could benefit from such systems. For instance, painters who use large quantities of paint could significantly reduce their costs if they could recover much of the paint that is currently lost. Restaurants and the like could benefit by having an easier and more convenient to use system of transferring condiments such as ketchup and mustard from nearly empty containers to a second container that is more full, thereby reducing product loss and customer frustration with having to wait on the slow movement of product out of a mostly empty container. Many of the present systems for transferring viscous liquids from one container to another do not work well for containers having different sizes and shapes of openings. In fact, many of the prior art devices are configured for specific containers and, therefore, can only be used with those containers. Another problem with some of the prior art viscous liquid transfer systems is that the transfer of liquid results in some of the liquid spilling on the outside walls of the container receiving the viscous liquid.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system for transferring a viscous liquid from a first container to a second container that allows the user to substantially remove and recover all of the viscous liquid in the first container. Such a system should be configured to transfer the viscous liquid from the first container to the second container without spilling the liquid, damaging either of the containers or requiring permanent modification to either container. The preferred system should be configured to transfer viscous liquid between different sizes of containers and containers that have different sized and/or configured openings. Preferably, such a system should be easy to use, require little or no input by the user while the liquid is being transferred and have components that are relatively inexpensive to manufacture so as to reduce the cost of such a system.